100 questions given to the sexy wooden puppet
by Usagi-chun
Summary: me and my partner decided to name the puppet who kidnaps ciel to cody cause i really dont know his name


100 questions given to Sebastian and Wooden puppet

What's your name?

Wooden puppet: Cody

Sebastian: Sebastian

Age?

Cody: 17

Sebastian: 25

Gender?

Cody: I'm a male….

Sebastian: does it matter?

Describe your personality

Cody….um…odd, quiet, and mysterious

Sebastian: I like to think that I'm a bit of a joker, but I can be serious.

Describe your partner's personality

Cody: dark, serious and gentle when it comes to cats.

Sebastian: …..He's quiet, but he can crack a joke.

When did you first meet each other? Describe the setting

Cody: I had to do a job…so I kidnapped someone to make her into a lovely doll….and yea it went on from there. But when I heard his singing I knew he was the man.

Sebastian: When he kidnapped the young master's friend and young master got kidnapped looking for her. I had to go and rescue the two of them, and i met Cody there. I was kind of mad because he kidnapped young master. But it was love at first sight.

What was your first impression of your partner?

Cody: Rude

Sebastian: Quiet.

What do you like about the other person?

Cody: He can be loyal and bendable at will *Blushes*

Sebastian: He can sing. *not really paying attention to the blushes*

What do you dislike about the other person?

Cody: The fact that he spends to much time with that stupid little brat

Sebastian: He tried to kidnap the young master *gives him the evil glare*

Cody: *smiles*

Do you trust your partner?"

Cody: In a way sadly yes

Sebastian: yes

What do you call your partner?

Cody: Sebastian or sometimes the devil

Sebastian: Cody

What do you want your partner to call you?

Cody: I prefer not to answer that.

Sebastian: Anything he wants

*Grell walks in and says BASSY! Cody gets up with a new look that Sebastian never seen before. Grell runs away.*

13. Describe your partner as an animal

Cody: a cat when it comes to um…or a slippery snake….never mind

Sebastian: a mouse

What would you give the other person as a present?

Cody: one free ticket to do anything he wants with me….

Sebastian: Whatever he wants *realizing what Cody just said and grins hugely*

What would you want to receive as a present?'

Cody: I don't know

Sebastian: Him

What about the other person are you unsatisfied about?

Cody: he spends too much fucking time with that stupid little annoying master he haves

Sebastian: nothing

What problems do you have?

Cody: I'm not quite sure if I do…let's see, I guess I make dolls a lot

Sebastian: I suppose i have a lack of time to spend with him

What problems does your partner have?

Cody: Lack of time * he pouts*

Sebastian: He's a little too quiet sometimes. *walks over there and grabs his lip all sexually*

Reporter: Um….can we please get back on track

What does your partner (including problems) that makes you unhappy?

Cody: I thought we already discussed that

Sebastian: Nothing I can think of

What do you do (including problems) that makes your partner unhappy?

Cody: *starts getting annoyed easily*

Sebastian: I blow him off to do something with Ceil.

How far has your relationship gone?

Cody: …..um…

Sebastian: Really? You don't know? Pretty far

Where did you go on your first date?

Cody: Well, the kidnap was kind of one but it wasn't that romantic though because I wanted to destroy him for ruining my plan

Sebastian: We didn't have one

Reporter: Ok then. Let's continue

What was the mood like at the time?

Cody: I don't have a clue

Sebastian: …

What did you feel about the person at the time?

Cody: Really?

Sebastian: …..

What's the common place for you to go on dates?

Cody: When he has free time, we go anywhere that comes to mind

Sebastian: I don't plan dates, it is kind of a 'let's go where ever the hell we feel' kind of thing

What would you prepare for your partner's birthday?

Cody: A surprise party of me and him alone

Sebastian: *smirk* *inappropriate thoughts*

Who first asked the other out?

Cody: Um….we…..

Sebastian: Um…. If you call jumping each other in an empty hallway, 'asking out' then both of us

How much do you like the other person?

Cody: By a lot

Sebastian: I love him

Do you love your partner?

Cody: Yes *blushes*

Sebastian: Yes

What does your partner say that makes you unable to refuse?

Cody: …

Sebastian: 'Please' and he gives me the damn puppy dog eyes

If you suspect your partner is cheating on you what would you do?

Cody: Yes I do suspect it with his young master…..refuse to talk to him

Sebastian: Wait! What? Oh, shun him and go to the emo corner

Would you forgive the other person if they cheated on you?

Cody: It depends

Sebastian: Yes

If your partner was late one hour for your date, what would you do?

Cody: Wait, because he is worth it

Sebastian: Wait for him, he'd always have a reason

Which body part do you like the most on the other person?

Cody: His dangerous, sexy eyes

Sebastian: His nose. It's small and cute

What emotions does your partner show that you're attractive?

Cody: The way he smiles at me

Sebastian: When he looks at me like he wants to jump me

What does the other person do that make your heart race?

Cody: Everything

Sebastian: -See answer above-

Would you lie to your partner? Are you prone to lying?

Cody: no, sadly he knows when I'm lying

Sebastian: No and Yes

38: What do you guys do that makes you happy?

Cody: Every time we hang out

Sebastian: Anything

Do you guys ever fight?

Cody: Half the time

Sebastian: Yes

What do you guys fight about?

Cody: Stupid stuff

Sebastian: Yep

So how do you make up afterwards?

Cody: You don't want to know

Sebastian: Sex

Would you still be lovers in your next life?

Cody: Yes

Sebastian: Yes. I could be a school teacher ^^

When do you feel that you're being loved?

Cody: When he wraps his arms around me and slowly kisses down my neck

Sebastian: When he kisses me.

Cody: Do I kiss better than I cook?

Sebastian: …..

Reporter: Hey I'm asking the questions around here

When do you feel that your partner does not love you anymore?

Cody: When he is with Ciel

Sebastian: When he's fighting with young master

How do you express your feelings?

Cody: Next question please *hesitating to answer that*

Sebastian: * inappropriate thoughts again*

Use a flower to describe your partner.

Cody: Dendrobuim Orchid because he's beautiful and rare to find

Sebastian: Desert Lily 3

Are you hiding anything from the other person?

Cody: No

Sebastian: No

What sort of circumstances do you guys have?

Cody:?

Sebastian:?

Is your relationship public or private?

Cody: Public everyone knows ^^

Sebastian: Public, we are out of the closet

Do you think your love for each other will last forever?

Cody: Probably

Sebastian: Yes, I do. Even if we perish our love will last.

Cody: Awh that's the first time you are sappy in front of someone else.

Sebastian: Shut up!

So who's Semi and who's Uke?

Cody: Uke

Sebastian: Semi

How did you guys decide who was Semi?

Cody: It was obvious

Sebastian: same

Do you like your position right now?

Cody: Not really *looks away*

Sebastian: I enjoy my position very much *walks towards Cody and wraps his arms around him*

Where did you first have xxx?

Cody: Sadly to say in Ciel's room

Sebastian: …..Young master's room

What were your emotions at the time?

Cody: Confused, happy and a little nervous….

Sebastian: I was very happy

What did your partner look like at the time?

Cody: Holy cow! You like to butt in don't ya?

Sebastian: …*nosebleed and purvey thoughts*

Reporter: Hey, I never ask for details

What was the first thing you said to your partner in the morning?

Cody: 'What in the hell did we just do?"

Sebastian: "I love you"

How many times do you have xxx per week?

Cody: *Looks away*

Sebastian: *cough* Do you want an exact amount or a random estimate?

In an ideal situation, how many times would you like to have xxx per week?

Cody: *whispers in Sebastian's ear for permission to hurt the reporter*

Sebastian: *smirks*

What do you think of xxx?

Cody: Um…..

Sebastian: I like it

Where are you most sensitive?

Cody: Hehe let's just say I am very sensitive but mostly my neck

Sebastian: I'm not saying!

Where is your partner most sensitive?

Cody: He'll kill me if I'd tell

Sebastian: His neck. Actually, I don't know a place on his body ISN'T sensitive

How would you describe your partner during xxx using one sentence?

Cody: Violent, tender, soft…..*Blushes*

Sebastian: Let's just say he lets me pull his strings.

In general do you like xxx?

Cody: It depends who I am with

Sebastian: Yes and hey!

For the most part where do you guys have xxx?

Cody: I lost count

Sebastian: My room, the kitchen, pretty much anywhere

Where would you like to have xxx?

Cody: Hell like I would know

Sebastian: In Ciel's room in front of Ciel

Do you normally shower before or after xxx?

Cody: After Duh

Sebastian: Both I like to be fresh for my man

Do you guys have rules for xxx?

Cody: Us have rules? Ha-ha you're funny

Sebastian: I am Semi, that's my only rule

Have you had xxx with anyone other than your lover?

Cody; No unless you count um…being raped.

Sebastian: That nun lady. It was only to get information I swear.

70. Do you agree with the saying 'if I can't have his/her heart then at least I can have his/her body?

Cody: No because that is called being a player

Sebastian: No

71. What would you do if your partner got forced into bed?

Cody: No one would dare to

Sebastian: Murder. That's all I am going to say

72. Are you embarrassed before or after xxx?

Cody: Why would anyone ask that?

Sebastian: No

73. If a good friend said to you "I'm lonely, so can I have one night with you" then goes to request xxx how would you react?

Cody: …..I don't have any friends

Sebastian: What friends? *Grell comes in to ask Sebastian that and Cody gives him a death glare that no one ever seen*

Do you think you're good at xxx?

Cody; I would say I'm ok at it

Sebastian; Yes

Do you think your partner is too good at xxx?

Cody; Too good

Sebastian: Yes

What do you want your partner to say during xxx?

Cody: Never will tell

Sebastian: *purvey thoughts again*

What expressions does your partner make during xxx do you really like?

Cody: *inappropriate thoughts*

Sebastian: …..*Nosebleed*

Do you want to have xxx with someone else than your partner?

Cody: HELL NA

Sebastian: No

Do you have any interest in BDSM?

Cody: Huh?

Sebastian: ….yes. But it is a good thing he doesn't understand *evil grin*

What you do if your partner no longer needed your body?

Cody: When did this relationship turn into all about the body and xxx?

Sebastian: I'd die…..And I'm a demon butler, so that's saying something

What are your thoughts about rape?

Cody: Horrible and mean

Sebastian: *glare. Ultra mega demon glare*

Reporter: DON'T KILL ME

What is painful about xxx?

Cody: Um….

Sebastian: When he bites me

Where do you feel most excited about having xxx?

Cody: *not paying attention anymore*

Sebastian: See answer 66. * Bites hot spot*

Has Uke ever initiated sexual activity?

Cody: Damn you and sadly yes

Sebastian: Yes, he was drunk

Cody: Damn you to heaven.

What was Semi's reaction?

Cody: I don't think he knew

Sebastian: Hm? O.o

Has Semi ever forced anything upon the Uke?

Cody: All the Flippin time when he is horny

Sebastian: Noooo….

What is the Uke reaction to the thing?

Cody: Frustrated till…um….things start to happen

Sebastian. ?

What type of person would your dream xxx partner be?

Cody: I don't really have one but it better not be anyone ugly, bitchy or selfish or a hooker.

Sebastian: Cody

Then does your current partner fit into that category?

Cody: I just told you

Sebastian: All the time

Have you used any toys during xxx?

Cody: NO, NO and NO

Sebastian: No….he won't let me

How old were you during your first time?

Cody: 17

Sebastian: 20

Was your first time with your current lover?

Cody: Maybe….no….yes

Sebastian: No

Where do you like to be kissed the most?

Cody: The neck….but mostly the lips of course when he is do-

Sebastian: Don't you dare finish that sentence and anywhere

Where do you like to kiss your partner the most?

Cody: The lips and occasionally the-

Sebastian: Don't finish that one either and his neck

Reporter: Awh come on. Your fans want details *flinches due to Sebastian's glare*

During xxx what makes your partner the most excited?

Cody: Wait huh?

Sebastian: …*dies of nosebleed*

What do you think about during xxx?

Cody: *giggles like a little naughty school girl*

Sebastian: *confused look* who said I thought during xxx

How many times do you guys have xxx per night?

Cody: I lost count after 20

Sebastian: Um…. And really?

During xxx do you take off your own cloths or does your partner help you?

Cody: You don't want to know.

Sebastian: I take off my own

What is xxx for you?

Cody: ...do you want a real answer?

Sebastian: A time to be intimate with my love

What would you like to say to your partner as closing remark?

Cody: *turns around in Sebastian's arms gives him a French kiss hard and sweet* Will you always be there for me no matter what happens?

Sebastian: I love you. * pins him to the wall bites hot spot and makes him beyond hornyness and gets straight to the point.*

Reporter: About time we had some of that action on this show. Anyways our time is up until next time. OK PEOPLE WE REALLY NEED TO LEAVE THEM IN PEACE AND QUITE RECORDING THEM BEFORE YA'LL ARE FIRED!


End file.
